This invention relates to solid-state memory cell devices and relates more specifically to transistor memory cell devices of the kind commonly used in fast emitter coupled logic random access memories and comprising a pair of cross-coupled preferably dual-emitter transistors constituting storage elements for storing binary digit information. For the selection of the storage elements of the memory cell device for a read or write operation a relatively high current is applied to one of two so-called column drive emitter inputs to the cross-coupled transistors. However, when the memory cell device is in the unselected state (ie. in the absence of the column drive current) relatively low value hold current from a constant current source maintains the binary digit information stored in the transistor storage elements. Hitherto, for the purpose of preventing saturation of the cross-coupled transistors of the memory cell device and the consequential disturbance of the precise d.c. voltage levels required to drive the memory cell device and worsening of the speed performance of the memory cell device, a pair of Schottky diodes are connected to the respective base-collector interconnections of the cross-coupled transistors. In this way the Schottky diodes clamp the voltage on the transistor interconnections just referred to relative to the voltage on the so-called row select line of the memory cell device connected in common to the cell transistor collectors, the forward voltage of each Schottky diode is being less than the base-collector forward voltage required to cause the aforementioned undesirable saturation of the cell transistors.